


Daddy's Queen

by ohmaigay



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Smut, Spooning, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Daddy's Queen

Charlotte waited in the driver's seat patiently. She was parked in a dark alley outside of the arena where they had just wrestled, waiting for Becky. The two of them couldn't just walk out together and get in the same car. In fact, Becky would have to sit in the backseat with her hood on until they got out of the city they were in. Charlotte hated that they had to be like that, but she understood it. Things had to work that way for them to sell the story in and out of the ring. Charlotte hated that her job messed with her personal life, but at the same time, wrestling made her happy. Eventually she'd retire and then she would get to spend all the time with Becky in public that she wanted to. She could hold Becky's hand and kiss her while they did something sickeningly domestic and mundane like shop for plates.

"What's that look for?" Becky asked as she got into the car. Charlotte snapped out of her little daydream of a boring life with Becky and put the car in drive. "Let me tell you, the Kabuki Warriors did a number on me."

"I bet, that looked rough," Charlotte said. The entire time that Becky had been in the ring, Charlotte had been backstage fidgeting. She was nervous about Becky, she was always nervous that she'd get hurt. The Survivor Series where Becky had come back to Charlotte concussed had really done a number on the blonde's worries about Becky. Then she had gotten a refresher after injuring Kairi accidentally during their TLC match. Charlotte still felt bad about that, but the other wrestler had seemingly forgiven her.

"It was alright, nothing I can't handle lass," Becky said and Charlotte nodded. They stopped at the first gas station they saw out of the city limits and Becky moved up to the front seat. Their hotel was about 2 hours away from the arena, so they had quite a drive. Charlotte wasn't very tired though, and Becky would keep her awake. Charlotte just hadn't realized that she'd be doing in such a distracting way. Once they had gotten back onto the road, Becky's hand had found a place on Charlotte's thigh. It hadn't been a very comfortable position for Becky, but she decided that the awkward position she was now seated in was worth it. With every bit that Becky moved up Charlotte's leg, the blonde would blush and grip the steering wheel even tighter.

"Becky," Charlotte warned. Becky gave her a cheeky grin and started moving her hand back and forth. "You'll ruin the rental seat if you're not careful."

"I'm not doing anything am I?" Becky asked, moving her hand away from Charlotte's leg. The damage had been done though. There was a heat festering in Charlotte's core that only became more apparent the more Charlotte tried not to think about it.

"Did you bring it?" Charlotte asked and Becky nodded.

"You haven't been paying much attention to me have you lass?" Becky asked and once she had the chance, Charlotte looked over at Becky. Becky had brought Charlotte's favorite toy and Charlotte could see the outline of it in Becky's leggings. Charlotte wasn't sure how Becky was going to hide it on their walk up to the room, but she was definitely glad that Becky was prepared for a long night.

"I have to stop for gas and then we'll be at the hotel soon," Charlotte said and Becky nodded. "Want anything?"

"A little something to keep me awake all night," Becky requested and Charlotte nodded. She got Becky a Bang and herself a Starbucks before going back to the car. Charlotte got their key cards and Becky snuck up to their room first, waiting in the hallway with both of their suitcases.

"You're a doll," Charlotte said as she unlocked the door for them. Becky pushed Charlotte inside of the room and then dragged their things inside. Once the door was shut, Becky was digging through her suitcase for something. Charlotte recognized the tie that Becky had worn for her promo about her match against Asuka for the Royal Rumble.

"Strip for me. Daddy wants to see her queen in all her natural glory," Becky said and Charlotte did as she was told. Becky found it interesting how easily she could get Charlotte to submit for her. If Becky wanted something, all she had to do was tell Charlotte and it'd happen. Charlotte moved back onto the bed once she was completely naked and Becky tied her hands together with the tie. "It's not too snug is it?"

"Perfect," Charlotte assured her.

"Were you talking to me?" Becky asked. 

"The tie is perfect Daddy," Charlotte repeated and Becky nodded. She leaned down and kissed Charlotte softly. Becky flipped Charlotte onto her back and held her wrists down above her head.

"Keep them there for me baby girl," Becky said and Charlotte nodded. Becky moved her hands away from Charlotte's wrists and immediately began to see how wet Charlotte was. Becky didn't need to touch Charlotte to get her ready, so she wouldn't. "I bet you're going to be a good girl and take Daddy perfectly aren't you?"

"Yes Daddy," Charlotte said. Becky pulled Charlotte so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. Charlotte watched as Becky undressed herself as well and started at a slow pace. That barely lasted 10 seconds and Becky started to quickly increase the depth of her thrusts and the speed at which they came. Charlotte needed it that way, she was really worked up and Becky knew that she could handle it. "Fuck Daddy, that feels so good."

"Tell me how good it feels. Tell Daddy how I make my queen feel." Becky's voice was husky and it was only turning Charlotte on even more. Charlotte knew she had to speak quickly because her ability to string together coherent thoughts was diminishing as Becky fucked her.

"You feel so good inside of me Daddy. I love it when you use this toy. Nobody can fuck me like you, that's why I'm yours," Charlotte went on and on, encouraging Becky to continue fucking her. Charlotte had no problem saying all of those things to Becky because they were all true, and Becky was always praising her whenever they were done. Charlotte wanted to reach up and hold Becky, but she also wanted to be a good girl for Becky. Charlotte felt the first hint of her orgasm and from the way that Becky's thrusts became more precise, she felt the way that her muscles tensed and moved. 

"Can you feel me?" Becky asked and Charlotte nodded, biting her lip. Becky smirked as she stilled inside of Charlotte, the blonde desperately trying to get a little more by moving her hips against Becky. Becky pretended to pick something out of her nails before grabbing onto Charlotte's hips and once again slamming into her. The sudden movement inside of her was what pushed Charlotte over the edge. Becky watched as Charlotte became a writhing, screaming mess. Charlotte was out of it for quite a while, Becky knew she needed a minute when the flush on her skin didn't fade. Becky put the strap up to be cleaned and then laid down next to Charlotte, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Fuck Becks," Charlotte said, turning to kiss Becky. The kiss was lazy and exhaustion was setting in for both of them.

"You were amazing to watch. I love seeing you under me like that. You're always such a good girl Charlie," Becky said sweetly. Charlotte blushed and pulled Becky down for a kiss. Becky let them kiss for a little while before she turned around and let Charlotte spoon her. Eventually, before she fell asleep, Becky turned around so that her head was resting on Charlotte's chest. Becky liked listening to Charlotte's heartbeat as she fell asleep with the blonde. It gave her a nice sense of what she would always have waiting for her on the other side after she retired from wrestling.


End file.
